<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>猫猫怒火 by kashikasann</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486505">猫猫怒火</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashikasann/pseuds/kashikasann'>kashikasann</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:06:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashikasann/pseuds/kashikasann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>猫猫怒火</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p>
<p>金厉旭从KTR下班刚打开宿舍门，就看见曺圭贤冷着脸在看着电视。</p>
<p>电视里那个红色和黑色的身影越看越熟悉，金厉旭走近一看，是正在播放自己和炯植的花美男Bromance。</p>
<p>“圭圭，你怎么还没睡”金厉旭小声的询问打破了夜晚的宁静，但曺圭贤仿佛只专注于电视一样，没有回应。</p>
<p>电视恰好播放到了淋水后厉旭夸炯植sexy的画面，金厉旭还在思考该如何解释这个让人尴尬的画面。就见到曺圭贤拿起遥控器，关掉了电视机。</p>
<p>金厉旭为终于缓解这令人窒息的尴尬叹了口气。却见曺圭贤直直的向他走来，没有说一句话，把他扛起来往卧室走去。</p>
<p>金厉旭知道是自己没有道理在先，连挣扎都不敢挣扎。</p>
<p>他知道自己得平息曺圭贤的怒火。</p>
<p>2.</p>
<p>金厉旭被抛到床上，还没等他反应过来，就被曺圭贤毫无怜惜地扯掉了身上的衣服。</p>
<p>一只大手可以捏住两个细细的手腕，压到头顶。</p>
<p>看这诱人的下颌与锁骨，熟悉的小小躯体，曺圭贤就有了反应。</p>
<p>“他和我，谁更sexy” 曺圭贤贴在金厉旭的耳边，说出了这个晚上的第一句话。</p>
<p>金厉旭被压迫着一动也不敢动，也不知道该如何回答这个死亡提问，干脆闭紧嘴巴没有回答。但这无言的抗拒，彻底激怒了曺圭贤。</p>
<p>金厉旭的呜咽尖叫打破了夜晚的静谧。</p>
<p>曺圭贤一改从前的温柔与耐心，没有扩张，没有适应，没有亲吻安抚，曺圭贤直接地进行了突进。</p>
<p>干涩的通道无法承受，但曺圭贤执拗地一寸一寸往里深入，不给金厉旭一点儿适应的时间。</p>
<p>疼痛让全身的感官全都汇聚到了下面，又放大了肿痛与不适。</p>
<p>但双手还被扣着，金厉旭除了哭痛呜咽，逃无可逃。</p>
<p>曺圭贤看着金厉旭忍耐又无助的表情，缀满了水珠的睫毛，幼猫一般的呜咽声。一遍又一遍地警告自己，不能心软。</p>
<p>低头看着小金厉旭也慢慢挺立了起来，曺圭贤觉得务必要好好惩罚一下这个口是心非的小坏蛋。</p>
<p>肠液慢慢滋润了通道，大开大合中疼痛的呜咽声变了腔调，尾音带着诱惑，带着撒娇，带着邀请。</p>
<p>金厉旭无暇唾弃从粗鲁中获得快乐的自己。</p>
<p>前端被人充满技巧地玩儿着，后面的敏感被人一下又一下地戳着。</p>
<p>在疯狂冲刺后，前端吐出浊液，后穴灌入灼热。</p>
<p>曺圭贤放开了金厉旭的手腕，从他的身体退出，走出了卧室。</p>
<p>金厉旭在庆幸逃过一劫之中又有一点儿小酸涩，还没等酸涩充满胡思乱想的脑袋。曺圭贤在黑暗之中又回到了卧室。</p>
<p>“曺圭贤，这是什么？”在金厉旭愣神之时，一个嗡嗡震动的物体被曺圭贤塞入充满液体润滑的后穴。极度敏感的金厉旭紧张的用双手捏着曺圭贤的一个手臂，仿佛抱着波涛大海上的一块浮木。</p>
<p>“你的那些弟弟们，有见过你这样吗？”曺圭贤坏心眼地在金厉旭的耳边轻声说道，看着金厉旭紧张的神情，又调了调自己手里的遥控器。</p>
<p>“圭圭，拿出去，只要你...拿出...去..干什么都可以...”反常的曺圭贤和未知的器具让金厉旭感到不安，无奈之下只能向曺圭贤讨饶，努力放软语气，却控制不了被刺激得断断续续。</p>
<p>“干什么都可以吗？那我要你陪我喝酒。就现在。”曺圭贤满意于金厉旭的服软，转眼又是一个坏心思浮上心头。</p>
<p>金厉旭像是一个无尾熊，双腿缠在曺圭贤腰上，被曺圭贤拖着抱着往厨房走去。</p>
<p>夜里安静得不行，身体里嗡嗡地震动声被夜晚放大，像是一个时时刻刻的提醒音。</p>
<p>曺圭贤抱着金厉旭拉开了冰箱门，金厉旭被身后传来的冰冷激得搂紧了曺圭贤的脖子。</p>
<p>曺圭贤拿出了一瓶冰镇啤酒，用牙咬开了瓶盖，抵到了金厉旭的嘴边。</p>
<p>金厉旭只能认命地吞咽这火辣又冰凉的液体，冰凉的啤酒被灌入胃里，后穴里因靠近冰箱也渗入了丝丝寒气。冰冷又害怕之中，金厉旭不得不将曺圭贤这个热源越抱越紧。</p>
<p>咕嘟咕嘟的吞咽声，冰箱提示打开时间过长的报警声，肉体里的震动声，承载着曺圭贤的怒火。</p>
<p>3.</p>
<p>第二天的金厉旭发了高烧，曺圭贤无微不至地抱着金厉旭喂药、照顾金厉旭、陪伴金厉旭的一切行程。</p>
<p>曺圭贤害怕金厉旭对自己的过火玩弄而发怒。</p>
<p>还好一两天金厉旭就恢复了健康，并没有对曺圭贤大发脾气，一切都看似风平浪静。</p>
<p>甚至金厉旭还在孤独放更新了他们的合照，让曺圭贤的尾巴翘上了天，暗自发誓等缓过这个星期，一定要更刺激地解锁更多花样。</p>
<p>好不容易结束的一次外国巡演后，曺圭贤和金厉旭终于要回宿舍休息了。</p>
<p>在电梯里金厉旭的手就不老实的摸了又摸曺圭贤的后腰，还扯了扯曺圭贤的喉结。让曺圭贤喜出望外，觉得自己老老实实呆了这几天终于要能吃上肉了。</p>
<p>踏出电梯门，两副身体紧紧的贴在了一起，激烈地亲吻带出啧啧的水声，银丝一条又一条的挂在嘴角。</p>
<p>金厉旭主动地拉扯曺圭贤的衣领，在曺圭贤的吮吸安抚下还迫不及待似地用手去探小曺圭贤。</p>
<p>曺圭贤只觉得自己要炸了，无法抗拒这样主动的小男朋友。</p>
<p>“厉旭啊，我们先进屋再...”曺圭贤勉强重拾理智地对金厉旭说。</p>
<p>嘀嘀嘀嘀，金厉旭用身体挡着密码锁，踮起脚尖啃咬曺圭贤的喉结，却背着手熟练地解锁了开门密码。</p>
<p>“等一下圭圭” 金厉旭先走入宿舍之后对曺圭贤笑着说。</p>
<p>曺圭贤准备进入宿舍的身体一愣，慌神之间看见大门在自己眼前砰地一声关上了。</p>
<p>“密码我早就改了，希望圭圭注意好身体，在楼道睡觉不要着凉”金厉旭在门内对曺圭贤说，声音又甜又软还透露着关心。</p>
<p>曺圭贤低头看着自己被扯掉了两个纽扣漏出胸脯的衬衫，被揪坏了拉锁的裤链，以及倔强挺立地小曺圭贤，只能无奈的苦笑。</p>
<p>猫猫的怒火才是最可怕的。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>